Hiruma's Sister?
by Hiruma Rockz
Summary: Is Hiruma an only child? Or does he have any relatives? Maybe even a sister? Rated T for the words a few characters use. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This woukd be my very fist story on FanFiction. If you have any comments or see typos, just tell me. Critics are accepted too. ^^**

**Warning: OC!**

**~***~**

Sena was walking torwards his home after football practice. He was about to open the front door when he realized someone was watching him, but there wasn't anyone when he turned back.

"Monta? Mamo-nee? Anybody there?"

No answer.

_"Hm.. maybe I'm being too paranoid. It's not like Hiruma's here."_

" Hey, fucking secretary!"

Sena felt a chill going down his spine. That's defeneatly _not _Hiruma's voice. But then, who is it?

He turned slowly and saw a long black-haired, green-eyed girl with a devilish face. One almost as scary as the demon himself. Sena just stood there, shocked. It's like.. a twin in a different gender. The smaller fangs, almost the same pointy ears, and the bad words.

"Y-yes?" Sena shivered.

"Get me a fucking glass of water, and make it quick!"

"B-but.."

"Questioning me, aren't you? Hm.. what'll fucking happen if _Hiruma_ finds out that you fucking forgot to close the clubhouse door today and I managed to take a few files from there?"

"W-what!!"

The girl reached for her phone, then started typing a number. "Well then, you still standing there or what? Do I need to tell him now?"

"N-no. I'll go get it now." Sena dashed to get what she wanted.

_"Interesting.. very interesting indeed…" _She thought to herself, a smirk appearing on her face.

**~***~**

**So, how do you like it? Please review!!!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter, hope the first one wasn't too short. I made it that way so it wouldn't take too long to read. Thanks for reviewing to everyone who did! **

The next day at morning practice, Hiruma showed up late. It's not like him to be late like this, even though everyone knows that something important must have been the cause.

"Why are you late, Hiruma-kun?" asked Mamori, a little scared of what his response might be.

"Fucking manager, I just fucking checked on the clubhouse twice, since _someone _fucking left the damn thing open." Hiruma said, looking pissed of at Sena. But he didn't fire any guns or weapons. Everyone looked at each other, feeling unusual to this calm Hiruma.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a bullet landed right in front of them. While everyone was worrying about who did it, their captain just picked it up and examined it.

"W-where did it come from?" Kurita asked, still shaking a little.

"You'll fucking see.." Hiruma said with a grin ".. and soon."

***

A few hours later, the Huh-huh brothers were walking around the school, doing whatever they feel like. They went into their class to relax a bit.

There's someone there, but obviously not their classmate. He or she's wearing a cap so no one can see the face. The stranger looked at them sharply, only showing the eyes.

"Hey, do you fucking asses know a fucker called Youichi?"

"Huh? Huuh? Huuuuh?"

"Shit, that damn bastard just has to let me search for him by myself, doesn't he? Well, he's gonna pay for this. That bluff-loving, fucking bastard. Ugh, if it weren't for him being my friend, I'd beat the hell out of him!" she said, making the brothers take a few steps backwards. Whoever is brave enough to stand up to Deimon's Devil must be as cruel as him, and one black-mailing lover is enough.

Out of nowhere a sound appeared, making the three of them leave the room so they can spare their ears.

"_Damn human calling! Damn human calling!"_

Seeing the three boys leaving, the stranger who was actually the girl who shot the bullet grinned and picked up the call.

"Fucking good enough, Youichi?"

"Yes, fucking Karai. Fucking happy now? And remember to show up tomorrow. Don't be late."

"You fucking know me better than that, I won't be."

"Then I'm keeping your fucking words."

"You can, you fucking can."

**So, how was it? Hope you like it, please review!**

**I'm making a Hiruma-centered chapter for the third one.**


	3. Chapter 3

**As I promised, this chapter is centered mostly on Hiruma, even though from the past. If you see any typo(s), please tell me right away!**

**~***~**

Hiruma went home the last, as usual. He walked up to his big, red-black mansion full of the team posters. Cerberos who was walking beside him smelled something, and Hiruma doesn't need to turn around. He already knew very well who that person is.

"You're that fucking interested to see where I fucking live, heh? Even though you get the fucking privilege to call me Youichi and know where I live.."

"Doesn't make me have the rights to enter it. I fucking know already, but even the devil can hope."

"Then get the fuck right out of here." Hiruma said without even turning his head. Karai smiled a little –really smiled- and did what he said.

_Things didn't change at all, Youichi. I guess you're the same devil, but that's what made us friends in the first place._

***

Karai watched a bird fly pass the window. The weather was so sunny, which made everyone go outside. Everyone… except herself. Not that she didn't want to go, but why should she when the bullies are all down there, picking on a few kids who don't have the guts to fight back. Kids like her.

"Oi, you there!"

Surprised that someone besides her was actually in the room, she turned her head torwards the door. She recognized the black-haired, green-eyed boy as the new student who just joined the class yesterday.

"Youichi, right?"

"Uh-huh, and I'm talking to you. Sayuri Karai, isn't it? Not out there with the others?"

"N-not when the bullies are out there. That one with the blue cap on backwards and his possies."

The boy who Karai know as Hiruma looked outside, then a small but deadly smirk appeared on his face. It was like a tiger who just found food, and lots of it.

"Hi-hiruma, what do you plan to do?"

"You'll fucking see what I'm gonna do to that damn bitch full of bluffs."

_He, he said those words? Who is this person anyway?_ Karai thought to herself.

**~***~**

**How was it? I'm planning to save the next half for the next chapter.**

**Please review! It'll really make my day more complete. ^^**


End file.
